


home

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: implied shumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: time is slowly tracing his face, but strangely he feels at home in this place. (valkyrie drabble)





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm here to upload for the first time in 34985 years! i kinda wrote this one on a whim this time... this is my first time writing both mika and shu, so i hope i didn't screw their characterization up too badly! (especially shu please call me out if i mischaracterize him in any way) i love them a lot so i'm kinda nervous... anyways the fic is based off of the song this is home by cavetown, so give that a listen if you want to, and enjoy the fic! also sorry about that long ramble at the end... i just thought it would capture the essence of mika's mind at that moment

Mika often found himself tracing the lyrics to his beloved unit’s songs on his arms. He found some sort of comfort in it, he didn’t quite know why, but it did. After some doodling and dozing off in class, he said his goodbyes to his classmates and quickly headed out down the hall and through the academy, finally stopping at a familiar door. He opened the door and the faint smell of clean fabric and croissants greeted him. A smile slowly spread on his face as the face of his beloved mentor and unit leader came into view. He seemed to be focused on his latest work, his eyes locked on the fabric, his hair tousled as if he’d been there since morning. Upon hearing the door he glanced up for just a moment, his expression remaining ever so concentrated and composed as he gave a brief nod over to Mika, who seemed to be entranced in the moment.

“Kagehira, you’re on time today. However, since I want to finish these costumes in due time for our next live show, we’ll have to put off practice for today. You are free to go do what you like.” Shu’s voice sounded tired, as if he could drift off to sleep on the desk at any given moment. “Huh… anythin’? I’ll jus’ go ‘head an’ stay here with Oshi-san, then! I’ll get some tea ready.” Before Shu could react, Mika set his book bag down and trotted to the other end of the room to prepare tea. “I managed to get some of yer croissants before leavin’ the house earlier, I didn’t know if y’had any or not, so I grabbed some just in case!” He raced back to where his book bag sat and rummaged through it, pulling out a slightly crumpled paper bag and setting it down on the desk where the tired third year sat. Shu simply sighed and set his needle and thread down, pushing the in-progress costume to the side to reach into the bag and pull out a croissant.

“You realize you don’t have to take care of me all the time, right?”

“Aw, it’s nothin’, really! Y’do so much for me, Oshi-san, so it’s only fair I at least return the favor a lil bit!”

“... Perhaps you aren’t all so incompetent, then.” Shu’s frown faded as Mika brought his tea over, but noticed he’d only brought one cup over. “You didn’t bring a cup for yourself?” Mika shrugged. “Eh, kinda just forgot. S’ok, ‘m fine just sittin’ here.” As Shu sipped his tea, Mika plopped himself down at his own designated desk full of patched up stuffed animals and small projects he’d started on but gotten distracted from, as he usually did, and started rummaging around in the drawers for a certain item.

“Mmm, this tea… Not bad for you, Kagehira.” Shu softly hummed as he set his teacup down and took a bite of his croissant, savoring the flakiness and the lukewarm insides. After finishing his croissant, he set his finished meal aside and got back to work, and the handicrafts room was quiet for a while, save for the occasional whirring of the sewing machine running.

 

Much time had passed before Mika finally came back to his senses and lifted his head, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. It was dark out, and both boys should have gone home long ago. He peered across the room to take a peek at what his Oshi-san was doing. Alas, he was bent over the desk, costume set aside, face down with fabric upon fabric and spools of thread unraveled around him as if he’d passed out then and there. “Aw man, Oshi-san’s gonna flip if he wakes up an’ sees this mess all ‘round ‘im…” He quietly tiptoed his way over to Shu and collected any unused fabric and spools and put them on their respective shelves, organizing it best as he could the way his Oshi-san always wanted it to be. Mika found that Shu was precise to a T when it came to the organization of the clubroom, and many times had scolded him for putting spools in the wrong place, or for wasting materials. However, as Mika had learnt to sew and had grown more accustomed to fixing up things and even starting on his own projects, he scolded him less on organization and more so began providing constructive criticism on his work. Of course, Mika was still learning, but looking back on the year, and even the year before he couldn’t help but feel warm thinking about all the time he’d spent in here, even when being scolded. It was hard for Mika to find such a place that brought him such comfort. Home was so far away, and even living in the Itsuki household didn’t quite give him the warm, relaxing feeling the handicrafts clubroom gave him, the feeling as if someone had placed a fireplace right in the room and the chairs and desks were replaced with couches and coffee tables and rocking chairs, with pictures adorning the tables and fireplace. It felt as if any worries that he’d brought with him would melt away with the fire.

Mika pulled out a quilt he’d patched together for a trip with his class and draped it over Shu’s shoulders. With much effort, he carried his chair closer to his sleeping mentor and sat down. Finally feeling the late winter chill outside, he let himself lose track of thought again, memories drifting through his mind as if they were small snowflakes drifting through the air. Part of what made the handicrafts clubroom seem so comforting to Mika was Shu’s presence within the room. Alone, there wasn’t much for Mika to do, and it seemed like his work would drag on and on mindlessly without end until it was time for him to head home. But with his Oshi-san, everything seemed more livelier in the room. Even if it was just nagging or scolding, Shu had always engaged Mika and told him to do something productive rather than just sit there. Something about Shu being in the room just gave the room the warmth he oh so loved, and that feeling felt so meaningful to him. Mika looked over to Shu in the darkness. Even in the dead of night, it felt as if the clubroom were the only place in the world, and him and Oshi-san were the only two people alone in the world. Feeling comfortable and relaxed, he scooted closer to Shu and daringly rested his head on his left shoulder, eventually closing his eyes and feeling the winter chill disappear with not only the warmth of the clubroom, but the warmth of the person he held dearest to him. Even if there were more to the world in that moment, Mika wouldn’t give up this feeling for anything.

Yes, this was where he belonged.

This was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter at @yuushino! comments are always appreciated and i try my best to reply!


End file.
